machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Relic of the Redeemer
Relic of the Redeemer is a Halo 3 machinima in creation by iStryka (XBox Live gamertag, and also me) and being produced by ShottyREDx Films. It takes place during the Human-Covenant War in 2544, mainly on a planet called SMW Rinoris. It follows the adventures of the UNSC Army Rangers, namely Task Force 001, in their fight against the Insurrectionists. Episodes Episode 1: "The Insurrection" "If there's one thing that I learned today, it's that Mitrov is one slick bastard." --Rich, commenting on the escape of Antony Mitrov. Episode 1 starts out with two Insurrectionists, who are New Russian in nationality, speaking to each other in their language on an oil rig on the planet SMW Rinoris. One of their Captains complained that their General took too long in interrogating prisoners, and the other one stated that orders are orders. They are both soon killed by two UNSC Navy SEALs who had sneaked aboard the rig, revealed to be Sergeant Burton and Lance Corporal Hooke. The two SEALs then looked over their mission again, which was to free the hostages taken by the Insurrectionists and their leader, one General Mitrov. Further infiltrating the rig with three other SEALs, Burton assassinated another Insurrectionist before ordering his snipers, Arrowhead 1 and Arrowhead 2, to watch the oil rig's landing pad and wait for their signal to shoot all the Insurrectionists on it. Burton teold Hooke and the other SEAL, Bravo 36, that they were going to lure Mitrov out into the open instead of waiting for him to arrive. Hooke asks how they will pull it off, and Burton replied by asking how many grenades he hasd Inside of Mitrov's makeshift office, Mitrov interrogated UNSC Army Ranger Richard Maverick, asking him where an object of great importance is. Maverick revealed nothing, and Mitrov, furious, decided to execute him later, and walked out of the room. Burton readied his men to lure Mitrov into their line of sight with a massive barrage of grenades, and started chucking them at the Insurrectionists, caught off guard. During the chaos, the Arrowheads managed to pluck off several soldiers and successfully attracted Mitrov, but only for a while. Arrowhead 1 failed to kill Mitrov, and he managed to escape on a Hornet back to the mainland. In the interrogation room, Maverick was found alive and rescued by Burton. Rich told Burton about Mitrov's attempt to extract information from him, and resolved to return to base to plan an assault on the Insurrectionist forces. Characters United Nations Space Command SSgt. Richard Maverick - The main protagonist of the series. He is a UNSC Army Ranger and a member of the elite unit of warriors known as Task Force 001. He is the partner and best friend of Kyle Bard. His aggressive attitude has earned him a reputation as one who thinks more with his gun. SSgt. Kyle Bard - The second main protagonist of the series, he is a UNSC Army Ranger and Task Force 001 operative. He is best friends with Rich and is known as the most calm of the two. Sgt. Burton - A UNSC Navy SEAL who rescued Rich while he was captured by the Insurrectionist General Mitrov. LCpl. Hooke - A UNSC Navy SEAL who took part in the assault on Mitrov's oil rig. Arrowhead 1 - A UNSC Navy SEAL who operates as a sniper for Sgt. Burton, along with his partner, Arrowhead 2. He takes part in the Skirmish on Oil Platform 617 and the Battle of New Russia. Insurrectionists Gen. Antony Mitrov - The main protagonist of much of the story. Mitrov is the commanding officer of his New Russian Insurrectionist cell and is known for brute tactics and strategy.